


DECAY

by honeyshin



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M, 旧习作
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyshin/pseuds/honeyshin
Summary: "童真早已经腐烂在物欲横流的沼泽中，只能感叹我与别人并没有什么两样。"(JoeJM)Abandoned fruit decays inside.





	DECAY

**Author's Note:**

> By：honeyshin（mayu）  
> inspire of DemonVan  
> ！Dir en grey乐队同人[CP: TQ], 不喜慎入  
> ！自家旧文，全一篇

DECAY

 

"童真早已经腐烂在物欲横流的沼泽中，只能感叹我与别人并没有什么两样。"(JoeJM)

 

Abandoned fruit decays inside.

 

 

那是个图书管理员。

 

第一眼看到他的眼，我便知道：我们是同一种人。

 

因为他与三个月前那个兰色的我散发着同一种气味--腐烂的气味。

 

我这样说，并不是炫耀现在的我已经是如何的高尚起来。

 

我知道把头发染黑也并不能证明什么。

 

事实上腐烂的过程就像吃巧克力，一旦入口，便软化、溶掉，再没有后悔恢复硬朗的可能。腐败一旦开始，便只有不断地沉沦。

 

就像现在的我，似乎只有身体没有来得及烂掉而已。

 

不过我想它也命不久矣。因为它竟然特意跑来这间什么鬼市立图书馆找一本十二年前出版的小说。

 

但没有找到。那唯一一本在那个图书馆管理员，不，是临时图书管理员手中。

 

也不过是一本不流行的流行小说而已，我其实已经读过。只是......

 

留下手提电话号码给临时图书管理员，叮嘱他看完后一定要先告诉我。

 

"为什么我非得做这种事？"他不满的瞄瞄手中的便条。这人瞳仁大得像白鸟丽子。

 

"因为我家中得了癌症的老头子想看。"

我笑着扯了个谎。其实根本没有什么老头子。我只是独自在城市苟活着。

 

不知是我的演技太逼真，还是我们的波长太容易调谐，他乖乖的收起电话号码，还冲我笑了笑。唇角翘起的弧度很是可爱。

 

笑什么笑啊，笨蛋。

 

虽然心理这样骂，但不可思议地我竟也回了他一个笑脸。

 

大概我的脑袋也快锈掉了罢。

 

 

就这样我的一个下午便浪费在寻找一本流行小说上。

 

幸好我还有整个夜晚可以投入到腐烂的进程中。

 

打开电脑，我开始我赖以生存的工作--码字，码一堆毫无意义的恶心文字，去换取出版社的稿酬。

 

然后那帮所谓的"文学评论家"便会竭尽所能地吹嘘、胡扯，务求在一周内把那些恶心的文字捧上畅销书排行榜的前列，那么钱便有了。

 

那么容易。

 

每次想到在签名售书会读者见面会什么的，那些所谓书迷们左一句敏弥老师，右一句源大师时，我就忍不住发笑（他们只会认为这笑是"亲切、平易近人"）。

 

那些连我自己都不能感动的文字，他们竟可以看得泪眼婆娑，感动非常，还连声称赞我的文笔流畅华丽犹如"香花入怀"？

 

有时我真的不得不怀疑起我的五觉来。

 

不是这世界已经变坏，便是我正在腐败。这是我的结论。

 

而世界并没有如查玛丹斯的预言般在1999年步入毁灭，令我相信是我本身在走向腐烂。

 

或许当我完全腐烂时，我能码更"华丽"的文字，让你流更多的泪，让出版社老板挖进更多的银子。如果这算是造福社群，我很乐意。

 

我已经完成了本月的写作计划，把稿子送去出版社了。

那个图书管理员啊（啊，是临时的）还没有打电话过来。（难道看一本书比写一本更费时间吗？）

 

"怎么这么慢呵。"我托着腮，手指不自觉的扯玩着额前的黑发。

 

"老师，你太没耐性了啦，我们才刚下的order，那有这么快上菜啊。"

 

坐在我对面的女郎掩嘴呵呵呵呵地笑，有意无意的撩撩一头制作精美的波浪长发。

 

很是风情万种，只是指甲和唇都猩红得让人想吐。

 

"是吗？"我心不在焉地回了一句。还在想着那个图书管理员不还书的第101条理由。

 

"嗯，对啊。我说老师您下一本书打算写什么题材呢？如果您不介意的话，我倒是有个很有趣的主意哦。比如说呢......"

 

这个女人开始滔滔不绝起来。有钱人的太太都有这种毛病吧，喜欢自命清高，喜欢"有才华"的年轻男人，喜欢卖弄自己不多的可以卖弄的东西，也喜欢这种会员制俱乐部，以及里面的西餐厅里现场演奏的小提琴与西装笔挺的服务生。

 

其实也不能全怪这位贵妇太太。

 

不知为什么，我虽然并不喜欢聆听任何人说任何事，但每个人都会认为我是个绝佳的倾听者。

 

可能我发呆的样子还算诚恳，让大家产生了这样的错觉吧，真是不好意思。我也懒得去纠正他们，反正他们也并不在乎我的意见。

 

就这样我们维持着这种奇怪的单向谈话直到服务生端上前点和雪莉酒。

 

这时贵妇太太为了保持优雅的形象，不得不暂时中断一下她的滔滔不绝，小心的摆弄刀叉，免得弄花口红。

 

我很高兴终于能静静地听一下高级餐厅的小提琴手在演奏什么曲子，顺便欣赏一下窗外的夜景，不至于浪费这个会员特约的好位子。

 

只是窗外正淅淅沥沥下着雨呢，霓虹灯都被雨雾迷蒙了，丝毫没有灯红酒绿的都市颓糜繁华景象，真是扫兴。

 

待甜点端上桌子，我才发现这高级餐厅的菠萝雪米糍是如此地甜，简直腻得恶心。

 

我长手一伸拉住走过的一个服务生。

 

"为什么你们的菠萝雪米糍那么甜腻，叫人想吐。"我纯粹是想找碴。

 

"甜点本来就是甜的，不喜欢就别点啊。"这个服务生有够拽的。

 

"你们的服务宗旨不是'让你吃的满意'吗？"我用下巴指指挂在右边的匾子。

 

"我只是临时服务生，干我什么事。"

 

还是拽拽的语气......这语气，听起来好熟悉。

 

我抬头看那服务生，竟然就是那临时图书管理员。

 

"是你。"我笑。

 

"是我。"他也笑了，似乎从一开始就认出我了。

 

"你们认识？"贵妇太太插嘴道。她终于吃完了素食甜点，嘴巴才有空发问。

 

我没有费事地去回答贵妇太太，她又忙着补妆了。

 

就着餐厅里幽黄的灯光，我想好好认清这位图书管理员和服务生的样子。这次我坐者他站着，就算他不抬头我也能看清楚他长什么样子了。

 

这家伙看上去比我想象中还年轻。

 

有着称不上俊秀但还算可爱的脸蛋和匀称的身材，绝对像是这种餐厅会雇用的人。

 

只是他的一双黑瞳散发出来的危险气息依旧摄人，不符合当服务生的温文形象。

 

不过在餐厅昏暗的光线中倒是不易察觉的。

 

"喂，你不吃甜的就喝咖啡好了。可以放开我了吧。"

 

"那本书你看完了吗？"我盯着他眼睛问。

 

"三周前就看完了。

 

"为什么不打电话来告诉我？"

 

"我还没打算还回去咧，为什么要打给你？"

 

这小子拽得有够让人讨厌的。

 

我有点火大了，"你不是答应过我的吗？"

 

"那又怎样？"

 

是啊，那又怎样？

 

那又怎样呢？我的火气一下子泻了。

 

那不过是一本发行量奇少的流行小说罢了。没有很高的评价，作者也名不见经传。

 

但那是我现在唯一执著的东西，唯一记得的感动。

 

我看着拥有精巧饰边的碟子中发腻的菠萝雪米糍，喃喃到："还是不行吗？"

 

"有什么是不行的呢，老师？"贵妇太太笑得花枝乱颤地，一手搭在LV蛇皮手袋上，无名指上的钻戒莫明的刺眼。

 

抬头迎上服务生厌烦的眼神，顿时一股酸液由胃往喉头窜。

 

"失陪。"我说完捂着嘴疾步走进洗手间。

 

吐。

 

菠萝雪米糍、雪鸽浓汤、三文鱼煎扒、香菇沙律、威化豆腐脆、雪莉酒......

 

它们仿佛与我的肠胃有排斥反应般全逃了出来，化成一滩莫以名状的糊状物。

 

我拉了一下抽水开关，水流哗哗啦啦的涌出，合作的冲去这一堆秽物。

 

你们成功逃离我了，恭喜。

 

下一刻，当我记起来要照照镜子的时候，发现里面的黑发男人已经泪流满面。

 

这个家实在整洁的有点过分！我窝在旋转沙发中，第98次这样想，真应该给女佣发个勤工奖之类的。

 

我最后润饰一下手中的稿子，把它e-mail给编辑部。再给我的财务顾问打了通电话，告诉他我想投资污水处理厂和垃圾焚化站。

 

在cd机里放一只从没听过的cd,play。

 

倒了一杯可乐，放进一颗药，搅拌。

 

希望这药不会太苦。

 

窝在沙发里一饮而尽。

 

闭上眼，任由泪水濡湿青衫。

 

只有这一刻，我觉得泪水确实具有某种意义。

 

我会成功杀掉自己的。对这一点我深信不疑。因为卖药那人说过：足以杀死一头杀人鲸。

 

那么明天纷繁的都市又知道了一条让人兴奋的消息。

 

他死了！

 

号外！特辑！别册！

 

意外！凶手！不解之迷！

 

他死了。

 

果然是好药，我的意识开始迷蒙，仿佛听到黑白无常轻盈的脚步声。

 

微笑的倒在沙发中，赴我的死神之约。

 

"如果这就是你们需要的，我很乐意。"

 

200306

[完|the end]


End file.
